A Legend Unfoldes
by Shadow.00.Exia
Summary: Red only wanted to travel the world to see new places and meet new Pokemon, but instead he will need the use of his Pokemon, and what ever allies he has, to bring an end to the evil team rocket organization and there plot to rule world.


**Hello there everyone; this is my first pokemon fanfiction so I am unsure if I did well or not, but any who, this story is about the one, the only Red. To give you an idea on where I want this story to go is that I want Red to fallow in the shows line, with major dashes of the games thrown in, though if I want to devote my self to this I will hold off on the mega evolutions until I hit the Kalos region, bcause my plan again is to have Red follow Ash's travel rout, but this time very shortened and more drivin on the concept becomeing stronger and have evolving friendship.**

**Well I ranted enough, enjoy the story.**

**Ch1: The lame title issues**

Welcome to the adventures world of pokemon; in this world we live side by side with these wonderful creatures called pokemon. These creatures have been used for work labor or even as pets, but they are most significantly used as partners in pokemon battles. This is where trainers who raise pokemon for battling fight with others of their kind for fun or to gather strength. In most matches a wager of money is placed up, and the winner will gather there prize money and move on, of course this isn't mandatory, but is highly looked upon in serious pokemon battles.

As you can already tell this, I am the narrator of this starting legend. I will only tell of the adventures of the protagonist and not much there after. As we left off; in our world who ever has the best team of pokemon is ultimately called a pokemon master. No one has ever seemed to rise up to this title, so in each region we have pokemon champions who are basically representatives of a leagues strength. These champions are symbols of power for the entire pokemon league. So there political power and influence is weighed heavily.

Now we move on to the next important thing about a pokemon trainers beginning to their journey. There starter pokemon, the creature that the train should bond the most with. Now there are several ways one can get a pokemon, one being they were at first a pet or that they got it from a family member, the rarest way to get a pokemon is by the region's own pokemon professor. A professor is the regions top leading scientist in their own region's pokemon and/or other regions pokemon. They determine if you are responsible enough to use the region's most famous starter pokemon, if not then they will give you a more common pokemon to work and train with.

Now we truly began the Journey with some of the worlds information under your belt, so that we may give you the viewer a better understanding. We began our journey in the Kanto region in a small town called Pallet Town. In this town lives a very quiet boy who goes by the name of Red Ketchum. He is a thirteen year old boy whose dream is to become a pokemon trainer and travel around the world meeting and battling different kinds of pokemon that aren't native to his region. He lives with his mother Delia Ketchum, and he is rivals with this region's pokemon professor's grandson Blue Oak.

He is currently making his way to Professor Oak's lab, which is located in Pallet town. As he walks down the dirt road he begins to arrive at Oak's lab he heard his name being called out. "Red, hey Red!" as turned around he seen the person calling for him is Blue. When Blue finally made it to Red he bent over and started to catch his breath. "Man Red, you must be excited to get started, but don't get cocky though because compared to me you won't match up."

Red gave him a board stare with his right eyebrow raised. "You question me eh, well you'll see. I'm going to become the greatest pokemon trainer in all of Kanto!" As Blue finished his sentence he looks at where Red was standing and seen that the silent boy left him during his monolog and was already halfway up to Professor Oak's lab. "He... hey! Wait up will you!"

As Red and Blue entered the Lab of Professor Oak the very man was waiting for them at the other side of his building, while the other scientists were either working or reading a book. "Well, nice to see that you two have made it on time, I hope you guy's are ready for the responsibility of becoming full fledged pokemon trainers." Red gave a nod while Blue shouted out that he was ready.

"Well I can see that you two are ready so let's not keep you waiting any longer, fallow me if will." The two kids followed the professor as he led them to another section of the lab. "As you two know getting a starter pokemon that you really want isn't quite that easy, there are procedures to it, but I have seen you two grow up around pokemon. Blue I taught you the fundamentals of pokemon, while you Red would often come up to the range and play with the pokemon, you even go as far as being like the helpers I have around to help take care of the pokemon."

As Oak spoke a hissing noise was being emitted as a large cylindrical tube rose from the ground, and within it were three pokeballs on there own miniature pedestals with an emblem showing what type they were. "Now I know this is a big responsibility, but I have faith that you two can handle getting one of Kanto's region signature starter pokemon. Now all I ask is who is going first."

Blue looked at Red and turned his head to the side, "You know Red I'll be nice and let you pick first." Red gave him a small smile and proceeded towards the container. He looked over the three Poké Balls and with certainty he picked up the fire starter Poké Ball. "Hmm that right there is the fire starter pokemon charmander. Out of all the pokemon he is the one that will take the most time and patience. Are you sure you want to use him?"

Red looked at the Poké Ball and then he gently tossed it and out came the charmander the fire type. It cried out its name and took a look around the room and then its eyes fell on Red; charmander looked at Red for a moment then it gave the silent boy a smile and cried out happily. "I'm certain that I want charmander Prof. Oak." charmander smiled and walked along side Red looking at the Professor as well. Oak was astounded at how quickly the charmander took to Red and and knew for certain he was right picking Red to have one of Kanto's signature starter.

"Okay now it's my turn to chose, and you know what seeing as how you picked charmander, Ill pick out a squirtle." Blue picked up the Poké Ball and released the water type. Squirtle cried out and seemed to try and make itself look threatening. "Very well Blue if that is choice then you can have him. Now I have two more things to give you both." Prof. Oak turned around and went towards a desk and picked up a tray and made his way back to the two boys. "Now what I have here is your trainer starter kit. All it has is five Poké Balls ,to capture more pokemon, and one Pokédex to help you get information on any pokemon you encounter in the Kanto region.

With these and any other equipment you have with you, will be the stepping stone to a new world for you two." Red gave the Prof. a smile he turned to leave with charmander doing the same, but before they got to the door Blue called out to the newly established trainer. "Hey Red. how's about we have a quick battle to which of our pokemon are stronger." and to back him up the squirtle stood ready for combat. "Now Blue there is no need to start battling now." Oak explained. Though when he turned to see Red he seen the other young boy ready with his charmander ready for battle.

"Well I guess seeing how Red is itching to battle I can't do much to stop you both. You two already know the fundamentals so I won't bore you on how pokemon battles work." Prof. Oak stepped out of the line of fire and took a spot to watch the battle commence. Red locked eyes with Blue, both ready for the battle, "Charmander use scratch." the charmander cried out and rush towards the water type pokemon, and with a mighty swing of its right arm got in a good move at squirtle. The squirtle stumbled back a bit before righting itself , "Quick squirtle, counter with a tackle!" the squirtle listened and then it launched itself of the ground and rocketed towards charmander. "Charmander duck the attack and then use scratch." Red called out as he seen the Squirtle try to get in a hit.

Charmander followed its trainers order and ducked fast and as soon as the squirtle was above him Charmander swung its right arm up towards the undershell of the water type. The squirtle let out a pained yell and fell to the ground hard. It laid there for a moment, but then it steadily got back up. "Come on Squirtle, get up, I know you have more in the tank!" but try as squirtle might it finally staggered and fainted, leaving Charmander as the winning pokemon.

Blue got out Squirtles ball and returned it back into its Pokéball, he then looked at red and let out a sigh, but then he put on wide smile and with confidence walked up to his rival. "You know what Red, you may have beaten me now, but I'm still going to be the best. So watch your self because when we meet next time it'll end with me winning."

When the two gotten out of 's lab they faced one another, and with a final farewell the two parted on opposite ways. So the Journey continues and the story has expanded, join us next time ladies and gentlemen on the adventure of Red.

**Well that was interesting, really this was one of my quickest types, but mostly because I was going with the flow mostly instead of stopping and making changes to it. So if you think I should continue then R&amp;R and if you want to ask any questions then R&amp;R, and if you have any tips on how I can make this better than R&amp;R**

**This is Exia, signing off.**


End file.
